Misunderstandings & Missteps
by alongwalktoforever
Summary: 13x19 AU: When Arizona mistakenly guesses that Riggs is in love with April, instead of Meredith, things get complicated. Jackson makes a misstep that sends him reeling on what he really wants. Will Japril ever be able to find their way back to each other?
1. Chapter 1

Arizona Robbins and Nathan Riggs were actually enjoying each other's company. Nathan liked having a friend, someone to talk about this thing with Meredith. Well, talk about it without actually talking about it. At the moment, they were both celebrating the successful fetal surgery; Maggie was back in action and both the kid and mother lived.

"You saved a family today!" Nathan congratulated her.

"I did," Arizona agrees happily while putting on some lip gloss.

"Things are looking up for me too. I got a date tonight," Nathan Riggs felt like skipping through the hallway. God, Meredith had been a tough one to pin, but he felt like this was their moment. They were finally getting somewhere.

"Oh, someone in the hospital?" Arizona ask, excitedly. Gossip was her bread and butter.

"I didn't say that," Riggs wracked his brain, trying to remember if could have somehow let it slip.

"Your face did. Who is it?" Arizona pushes.  
"I'm not going to say. If she wants to, she can. But she doesn't, so I won't," He was a gentleman. Or he was trying to be.

"Hmm… nope," Arizona was not going down without a fight. "Is it Wilson?"

"Ha. No." Riggs shakes his head.

"Phew. Good. Then who?" Arizona asks again.

She…" Before he can finish his thought, Arizona interrupts him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. She doesn't want people to know. Sooooo Edwards? No. Okay. Bailey? Grey? Kepner?" Rigg's face reacts involuntarily at the sound of Grey's name. He turns to hide it, but Arizona catches it or at least what she thinks is it. "Oh my god! Oh. My. GOD."

"Shh. Listen, she doesn't want anyone to know. So you can't say anything," He had only been at this hospital a short time but he knew how the gossip mill ran.

"Oh man. Oh Man," Arizona begins to pace. Riggs didn't know that she had such a stake in Meredith Grey's love life. She turns back to him. "Does Jackson know?"

"Uh. No," Confused, Riggs tries to remember the last time he ever had a conversation with Jackson Avery.

"Wow. Wow. You are right. No one can know about this." Arizona states, seriously.

"Okay, good. So you won't say anything?" Nathan began to relax, he may come out of this alive.

"No, of course not." Arizona collects her things and starts muttering things to herself. "God, me and April are on the outs, but I never thought she'd hide something like this from me."

"April? Woah, woah, woah. Listen, that's not…" Suddenly, Riggs understands the miscommunication that was happening at the moment. But Arizona had already left the room, before Riggs comes to his senses to set the record straight.

Wow, he was having such a good day before he walked in here. And now, he made a mess. He thought about running after Arizona and telling her the truth. But, Meredith very much did not want people finding out. And they were finally going on this drinks test-run after months of circling each other. God, they just needed a little time to figure things out. If he tells Arizona right now and Meredith finds out, he may spook her. Time. He needed some time. Yet, having Arizona walking around thinking that he was in love with April Kepner was also not ideal. Riggs really needed to see April before things get out of hand. Luckily, he didn't have to search far for April. He learned pretty quickly that she was quarantined in an OR with a possible TB outbreak. Well, lucky for him at least. April and a few other hospital personnel were sitting around waiting for the all clear. Apparently, the patient had been closed up more than a half hour ago, but they still weren't allowed to leave. He knocks on the glass in the scrub room to get her attention. Confused, April walks over.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asks, speaking loudly through the glass.

"Uh. I had to talk to you. But you look like you have your hands full," He gestures toward the quarantine sign.

"Yeah, Crosse, the Intern has TB. Like, interns weren't already annoying before this. What do you need to talk about?" April inquires.

"Uhhh. No, I'll tell you about it tomorrow," Somehow discussing his love life while his friend was quarantined seemed a little too self involved, even for him.

"Hey, it's fine. I got nothing but time right now." April gestures to the stagnant operating room. She had a point.

"Okay," He grabs a face mask and enters the OR. He was not about to yell this through a glass divider.

"What the hell are you doing?" April laughs.

"Come on, you and I both faced worse than little old Tuberculosis." He jokes.

"Wow, you must really need to talk." She crosses her arms and waits, expectantly.

"Here is the thing. Tonight, I was talking to Arizona… Actually, let me start from the beginning. Umm.." He was not articulating himself that well right now.

"Nathan. Come on, spit it out," April ordered. It was always odd when April would switch to army mode. It was never when he expected it.

"So, I am seeing someone. Well… not seeing. Will see. Trying to see," Riggs stammers.

"That's what you wanted to talk about?" April does not look impressed, but still pats her friend on the back. "Well, congrats. Who is the lucky lady?"

"That's the thing. She doesn't want anyone to know, not until a few things are figured out. Don't get me wrong. She is great, amazing. Continues to surprise me all the time. But, she is umm skittish. And Arizona kept pushing and pushing for me to tell her who it was. And here is where I need your help..." Nathan takes a breath in preparation to ask for the ridiculous favor, but April interrupts him.

"OH MY GOD. It's Amelia. Nathan! That is such a bad idea. How could you do that to Owen? Oh man, people have just stopped hating you from the last Hunt conflict." April shakes her head and looks disgusted at her friend's life choices.

"WHAT! No, it's not Amelia. Jesus? You think I would do that?" Nathan is continually surprised how low people's expectations of him at Grey-Sloan.

"Well, you said she's skittish and doesn't want anyone to know? I mean, it's not that big of a leap. Jeez." April holds up her hands in defense. He is about to move on, but she quickly adds. "So, it's really not Amelia?"

"No!" He yells, exasperatedly.

"Okay, okay. Then who is it?" April's interests were now piqued.

"I…" Riggs tries to say it, but no words come.

"Nathan, if you want my help, you gotta fill me in on the whole story," April says gently.

"It's Meredith Grey," He lays it out flat.

"Meredith? Really?" She looks genuinely surprised. Suddenly, she gives him a suspicious look. "Oh! So that is why you took her side on the whole chief thing."

"Well, technically I was neutral. But yes. Meredith Grey. Nothing has happened. I mean, something happened last spring. But nothing since then. Expect she has finally agreed to go on this date. And I'm scared that if she hears this getting out. She'll bail. And I really need to see where this can go," Nathan hadn't said this outloud to anyone yet. He felt some relief in sharing the secret.

"Why didn't you just say this to Arizona?" April points out.

"Because it's Arizona Robbins," Even pariah Riggs knew that Arizona was a talker.

"Fair point," April nods.

"So I need you to help. See, Arizona kept guessing and guessing. And listing names. Well she said Grey's name and then she said your name. So...she might have misinterpreted my reaction to thinking that you and I werehavingasecretloveaffair," He says the last part all in one breath.

"NATHAN!" April exclaims, scandalized.

"And then I sorta let her think that she was right," Riggs grimaced apologetically.

"Nathan Thomas Riggs!" April eyes grow wide.

"I've made a mess. A big ole mess. I know. But I need you to go along with it. For a little bit. Just until Meredith and I go out. Or she decides she wants people to know. But that might be never. So just until I can get a handle on what Meredith really wants," Nathan pleads.

"You want me to pretend we are having an affair so that you can go on a maybe-date with Meredith Grey," April repeats back, emphasizing the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Well, just to Arizona. But yes," Nathan echoes.

"Riggs, come on. If you just tell Arizona not to say anything, I'm sure she wont," April suggests.

"Just like she didn't say anything about your pregnancy," Instantly, Riggs can see the hurt cross April's face. He remembers how hard those times were for her. He didn't mean the comparison to sound so harsh. He backtracks. "I didn't mean.. Obviously, it is not the same situation."

April is silent for a few seconds, thinking over everything that her friend has said to her. It was hard for April to think about everything that happened last year. She made a lot of mistakes, most of it surrounded not being honest. But when she looks at her friends face, seeing the giddiness and hope that surrounds people when they are just falling for someone. She couldn't take that away from him, not yet at least. Being in love with someone was the best feeling in the world and sometimes the worst.

"April…" Riggs begins, ready to admit defeat. He realizes how very high school he is being. This is stupid, he'll tell Arizona the truth and let the chips fall where they may.

"Fine, I'll do it," April says surprising him. "But I'm only covering until the date or whatever."

"Really?" He asks excitedly. She nods and he can't help but pick her up and swing her around. He puts her down and says sincerely, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

They are both laughing when they hear a knock on the window. Jackson is standing there, looking confused at the two celebrating surgeons. April and Riggs walk up to the window to better hear him.

"Hey, I was just checking to see if they let you out yet," Jackson states. He had heard about the quarantine earlier in the day and had been down to check on April. She seemed calm about the whole situation so he didn't worry. However, when he heard that she was still enclosed, he was scared that April was downplaying the seriousness. Yet, when he saw April and Riggs laughing and celebrating, Jackson got a feeling that he was interrupting something else.

"Not yet, Bailey is supposed to let us know soon," April explains. She looks a little uncomfortable and Riggs isn't sure why.

"Okay, you want me to go get an update?" Jackson offers. He looks at Riggs, who is in his regular clothes. "Riggs, were you in the surgery?"

"Uh no. Well, just came to keep ole Keps company. Besides, it was gastro TB, I'm not too worried," Nathan can see April grimace at his poor lying skills. And Jackson doesn't look convinced, but April swiftly changes the subject.

"Listen, maybe you just head home with Harriet and I'll catch you later. Who knows how long the administrative stuff is going to take," She says matter-of-factly.

"You sure? I don't mind waiting for a bit," Jackson replies.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Head home. I'll be okay." She smiles at him. Jackson looks like he might argue more, but decides against it. He nods and half-waves as he leaves the scrub room. April lets out a breath of relief.

"Is it really that hard lying to him?" Nathan asks, confused by the tension he felt between the ex-married, current roommates.

"Oh no. That was… That was something else," April states vaguely.

"Hey, if you got a secret, I'll keep it. It's only fair," Nathan offers.

"No, it's fine. I just think he… It's nothing," April waves her hand indicating for him to move on.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get the TB screening and I'll see you later. If you want to talk or need help with an elaborate lie, I am your guy." He jokes and she smiles appreciatively.

As Riggs leaves, April is begins to wonder if she just made a really big mistake. Arizona really wasn't that great at keeping secrets. If any of this got out, it could raise some really awkward questions for her and Jackson. They were in such an undefined place right now. It had been more than a month since their trip to Montana. She wasn't expecting anything when they returned back to Seattle, but that night reminded her what she was missing. She had forgotten what it felt like to be held, to be looked at like that, to be kissed. She missed that feeling. And of course, she wanted it with Jackson. It was such a pretty picture: Jackson and her getting back together, being a family for real. But it was a fantasy. Real life doesn't just wrap up in a perfect little bow, she knew that better than anybody. So, April just felt stuck. She felt stuck in her job, after having a taste of the promotion. She felt stuck living in a house that wasn't really hers. And she felt stuck wanting very badly to kiss Jackson again, anytime he was near. They had been in this limbo, not together but too scared to really be apart, for so long. April needed to start moving forward. She needed to move out. But how to tell Jackson? She wasn't quite sure yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**The next morning**

Jackson was trying to be as quiet as possible. He didn't want to disturb the sleeping body on the bed. He nearly tiptoed and picked up clothes that had been flung carelessly about the room last night. God, it was all a blur. One minute they were drinking and talking and then the next...Well, things progressed. Jackson sighed. This was going to get complicated. He sits down on the bed to tie his shoes, when he hears her stirring.

"Hey," She says raspily, still waking up.

"Hey, sorry. Did I wake you?" He turns towards the bed.

"Oh no, I have to get to the hospital soon anyway." There is a moment of awkward silence, neither quite sure where to go from here.

"Well, see you…"

"We're cool..." They speak over each other. And pause again. More silence as they gesture for the other one to continue.

"This is stupid." Maggie sighs.

"We're adults," Jackson nods.

"Listen, Jackson. I know what this was," Maggie grabs his hand. Jackson tenses up. He wasn't even sure what this was or what would happen next. He just knew that he had this gnawing feeling in his gut. And he really wanted to just be home at the moment, to be with… He stops himself and focuses on Maggie as she continues. "You were comforting me. I kissed _you_. And you were just being a good friend. And I know that your life is complicated. And I do not need complicated right now. So can we just chalk this up to a friend helping out a friend and leave it at that?"

Jackson sighs with relief and nods. He gets up to leave, but turns.

"Friends?" He asks, offering her a fistbump. She laughs and returns it.

"Cool, so we don't say anything to anybody, right?" Maggie awkwardly asks as he opens the door to leave. He had wanted to say that, but didn't know how to do it gently.

"I think that is for the best," He agrees. Jackson closes the door behind him.

He walks down the stairs, thinking he is safe from exposure, when he is suddenly confronted with Zola, who is blocking his exit out the front door.

"Hi Zola," Jackson whispers as he tries to slip by her.

"Did you have a sleepover?" Zola asks, loudly.

"Uh yeah. I slept on the couch." Jackson points toward the living room.

"You weren't there when we woke up." She squints her eyes. God, she's too smart for her own good.

"I meant the couch upstairs...In Alex's room. Listen, Zola. I am going to be late for work." His hangover was not helping his lying skills.

"Zola! Breakfast is ready," Amelia pokes her head out from the kitchen, when she sees Jackson she comes into the hallway. _Shit,_ was all Jackson could think.

"Jackson, what are you doing here?" Amelia asks quizzically.

"I drank too much. Passed out on the couch. Just like old times." His attempt at a joke is ignored.

"You weren't there when we came down here." Amelia states, putting her hands on hips in an accusatory manner.

"That's what I said!" Zola says.

"Zola, honey. Go eat breakfast." Amelia guides the young girl into the kitchen, but turns back to Jackson. She takes a few moments looking back and forth between the staircase and Jackson. He can see the dots connecting in her brain then understanding crosses her face.

"Listen, don't start," Jackson sighs.

"I didn't say anything," Amelia shrugs.

"It isn't what you think. We both agreed it was a misstep. It's not a big deal," This is exactly what he was trying to avoid.

"Fine," She made the word sound anything but.

"What?" He asks exasperatedly.

"Hey, I know what happened in the last triangle you were in. Don't be turning Maggie into Stephanie. She doesn't need that right now," Amelia seemed ready to square off with him.

"Stephanie? You weren't even around when that happened!" Jackson pointed out.

"Yeah, but I heard about it!" Amelia's logic was hard to disput.

"This isn't anything like that. April and I… we're divorced… last night..." Jackson honestly didn't know what he was going to say. Last night was a mistake. Last night meant nothing. Last night may ruin everything.

"Amelia." Maggie was on the stairs. She crossed her arms and stared down her quasi-sister. "Let him go."

Jackson nods appreciatively and heads toward the door. He can hear Amelia and Maggie start to argue, but Jackson wants to be out of there as soon as possible.

Well, so much for discretion. He was hoping last night would begin and end with him and Maggie. But now, he had a talkative seven-year-old and a very nosy neurosurgeon in on the secret. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ The idea that any of this could get to April made Jackson nauseous. He checked his phone to see what, if anything, he sent to April last night to explain his absence. Nothing. The last time they texted was him telling her that he had forgotten something at the hospital. Maybe he could play this off. He could tell her that he just slept at the hospital last night. He got called into a surgery and it got out late then he passed out in an on-call room...alone. The less she knew the better. She shouldn't know that he came over to comfort Maggie, which led to getting drunk, which led to everything else. He knew that he didn't do anything wrong, technically. They had both agreed that what happened Montana, should probably stay in Montana. They had Harriet and anything that would jeopardize that wasn't worth it. Don't get him wrong, he knew last night shouldn't have happened. To be fair, he had slept with a few other people since their divorce. But no one from the hospital and definitely no one they both knew and had to interact with on a daily basis. As he entered his car, Jackson couldn't ignore this sinking feeling. This feeling that if April found out about last night that would ruin everything. He punched the steering wheel in frustration. _What the hell was he thinking?_

Jackson drove straight to the hospital. He'd shower and change into scrubs and he'd leave this whole day behind him. However, to his luck, April was sitting in the attendings' lounge drinking a cup of tea. She looks up at him and Jackson is terrified that she can see last night on him. But she just smiles at him with her normal April perkiness.

"Mornin'," She says before returning to the charts that she was studying.

"Hey, how are you?" Jackson tries his best to act nonchalantly.

"Good. Big colorectal surgery this morning. Colon cancer." She states while she takes a sip of tea. Her eyes are exceptionally green this morning.

"Oh, sounds interesting," Jackson puts his stuff in the closet and grabs his scrubs. "Hey, listen…"

Before, he can even figure out what he is going to say, April's pager goes off.

"Ah gotta go." She sprints out the door and almost runs into Alex as she leaves. Alex takes no notice, instead throws himself onto one of the lounge chairs.

"Jesus. What a night. Two pre-mees trying to croak on my watch. Their parents arguing about every damn little thing. And then...," Alex looks at Jackson who is frozen in his position, staring at the spot that April had just located.

"What's your deal?" Alex asks, stirring Jackson from his stupor.

"Hmm?" Jackson shakes off his worry. She probably had a page to the ER, he was overthinking things. "Oh, nothing. Sorry, what happened with the kids?"

"Dude, you look like you saw a ghost," Alex looks over his very pale friend.

"I… Did you see April leave?" Jackson points to the door.

"Yeah, so did you. She almost mowed me down on her way to the ER. Why?" Alex asked, confused.

"No, before that. Like this morning. Did she seem like normal? She just left here pretty quickly," Jackson realized how desperate he sounded.

"Well… this is normally the time people go to work," Alex points out the obvious.

"Right. You're right. I'm just being paranoid," Jackson relaxes and sinks in the couch across from Alex.

"What? You think she knows that you slept with Maggie last night?" Alex says, dropping a bomb calmly.

"How the hell do you know that?" Jackson whispers angrily, he can feel his stomach twist.

"I came home last night to get a change of clothes and you guys were making some serious noise," Alex grimaces.

"Shit. Shit. So everyone in that goddamn house knows about last night," Jackson knew that this was bad. This was very bad.

"Well, probably not Zola, Bailey, and Ellis," Alex offered.

"No, Zola knows," Jackson recalls.

"Jesus, those kids have seen some things," Alex shakes his head.

"Shut up. She caught me trying to sneak out," Jackson suddenly feel very overwhelmed and puts his head between his legs. "I made a mistake. And I think it might ruin what I have with April,"

"What do you have with April?" Alex wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"What?" Jackson sits up. He doesn't know where Alex is going with this.

"No seriously. What do you have with April?" Alex stares at his friend. He had spent most of this year thinking that he was going to be sent away for thirty years. He was sick of watching all these people wasting time that they don't know they have.

"I… I don't know." Jackson really didn't.

"Okay, let's break this down. You're divorced?" Alex starts with the obvious.

"Yeah."

"You have a kid?"

"Yes."

"You live together?"

"Yes."

"And you both are still in love with each other." Alex moves to the more complicated.

"Alex.." Jackson shakes his head and gets up to leave. "Don't talk about things that you don't understand."

"Hey, don't kill the messenger!" Alex yells as Jackson storms out of the room.

Jackson wanders the hospital hallways, unsure of where he was heading. But he needed to blow off some steam. He was so sick of everyone's opinions and one, but April, understood what they went through. Everyone thought they were crazy for moving in together, for living together even after her scars had healed. But they were doing it for Harriet. And themselves. They didn't have this chance last time. It felt good and it felt right raising Harriet together. April knew instinctively how to swaddle Harriet, get her to go to sleep with her lullabies, and drink her bottle. But Jackson knew how to get Harriet to stop crying and how to make her laugh. They were a team. Anyway, when you love someone that just doesn't go away with signing a paper.

And that night in Montana. She was there for him. They had done the extraordinary, saved that girl's voice. They were in some far off place and he had just really wanted to kiss her. So he did. That was a month ago and neither of them had been close to crossing that line again. So what if that night was the best night that he had in years. And so what if, since that night, all he wanted to do was see April and talk to her. And so what if, every time they made their walk to their respective bedrooms, he had to continually fight the urge to kiss her. This was stupid. This was the territory that he had spent a year and a half burying. It was better for everybody if it stayed buried. They weren't kids anymore. What were they going to do? Date? After everything they had been through. It just wasn't realistic.


	3. Chapter 3

April was so tired this morning, Harriet had been colicky all night and Jackson had been at the hospital. She was so tired that she had almost forgotten about her pact with Riggs. That is until a crazy-eyed Arizona came up to her besides April at the nurses station and stared at her without saying anything. Little did April know that Arizona was trying to study April's face to see if there was any noticeable difference. Certain that if her best friend goes through such a life altering experience as falling in love with someone new, Arizona would be able to notice a difference. However, all April could see was an overeager once friend, looking to get some gossip.

"Can I help you?" April asks, feeling uncomfortable with the staring.

"We should talk," Arizona announces.

"What about?" April replies, coldly. They weren't technically in a fight, but things had been frosty since April took the chief job. She knew some people would be mad, but April thought she would at least have her best friend on her side. However, Arizona had sided with the others without even asking for her story.

"We haven't talked in awhile. I want to know how you are? And any life developments? Like, I have a life development that I want to talk to you about," Arizona says nervously.

"Arizona, I can't do this right now. I am swamped,"April which wasn't technically a fib, she had this surgery in a half an hour. Honestly, she just couldn't handle Arizona's falseness right now.

"April…" She could see the hurt on Arizona's face.

"Listen Arizona, there is nothing to talk about. Just drop it." April knew she was being curt. She thought this was better than coming up with a whole out lie about her and Riggs. She already had a lot on her mind and keeping up this pretense was weighing on her. She hadn't told anyone yet that she was looking for a place. That she was going to disrupt her daughter's perfectly nice family life because of selfish reasons. The guilt was eating at her alive. She had talked herself in and out of it a million times. Even when she was surrounded by people at the hospital, April was feeling very much alone.

"Okay, but I'm always here if you need me," Arizona looks at her best friend. April has to fight the urge to blurt it all out, so she walks away instead. Maybe, she was a little angry and hurt about the chief fight. Anyway, more than anything April needed this Rigg's lie to be over as soon as possible.

April finally catches Riggs at the scheduling board. He is writing out the names of his residences when April rushes up to him.

"Hey, how'd the date go last night? Can we call off this charade? Arizona is already hounding me for details," April asks desperately.

"See! Imagine if I told her the real person! She has no filter," Riggs points the dry erase marker at her to emphasis his point, but quickly backs down when he sees April's expression.

"Soooo?" April snaps. She is too tired to have any patience today.

"Here's the thing, the date didn't end up happening," Nathan says apologetically. He had tried, but family comes first. Maggie comes first. Always.

"Nathan!" April can't help but roll her eyes.

"Maggie was upset and Meredith and Jackson had to comfort her. I'm sure she will reschedule for sometime this week. I'm sure," Nathan wasn't certain if he was trying to convince her or himself.

"Jackson was there last night?" April asks confused. Jackson had told her that he had forgotten something at the hospital, not that he was with Maggie.

"Uh yeah, I saw him drive up," Riggs instantly feels like he said the wrong thing. "Keps?"

April is quiet for a moment, thinking about something that Riggs wasn't privy too. Her face drops as if coming to a realization. She remembers this morning when he had come into the attendings' lounge wearing the same clothes that he was wearing yesterday. She had just assumed that he passed out in an on-call room or something. April knows that she shouldn't jump to conclusions. She knows Maggie's mother just died and that Jackson was probably just there comforting her. But he isn't one to lie to her and she had this bad feeling in her gut. April shakes her head. This isn't her business anyway. They are divorced, he can do whatever he wants. She focuses back on Nathan, who is watching her concerned.

"One week. No more, you understand me?" April insists. Riggs can tell that she means it.

"One week, I promise," He holds out his hand to shake on it, but April just huffs past it.

* * *

Arizona was attempting to input her patient information into the system, but keeps getting distracted. She was still reeling from Rigg's confession, last night. It's true that her and April hadn't talked in awhile. They had missed a lot in these past few months. April didn't know that Arizona was dating Eliza. And now, Riggs and April? She desperately needed to talk to April, but she didn't know how to bring everything up without breaking her promise to Riggs. And April had all but blew her off this morning. Before Arizona could really begin to spiral, Eliza comes up behind her.

"Hey stranger," She whispers in Arizona's ear.

"Stranger? We woke up together this morning," Arizona laughs as she turns around.

"Yeah, but it has been a few hours. It felt like eternity." Eliza smiles and begins to rub Arizona's arm. Arizona enjoys the touch, until a few residences walk by and she takes a few steps back. Now that Webber knew, they were less discreet about their flirtation, but Arizona wasn't ready to fully go public yet.

"What's wrong? You've been distracted since yesterday," Minnick had noticed that Arizona was unreasonably quiet all through dinner and even breakfast this morning.

"Nothing. I mean I just learned that one of my friends is hiding this huge secret. And I found out from someone else so I can't even tell her that I know. It's a mess," Arizona sighs.

"Why don't you just talk to her, get her to tell you herself?" Eliza suggests.

"Because I took someone else's side in a fight, when I should have at least talked to her. And now she won't even tell me when she is in love with someone new," Arizona realizes what she let slip too late. "Crap! You did not hear that."

"My lips are sealed," Eliza gestures the zipping of her mouth. They start walking down the hall when they spot Jackson and Warren going over a chart.

"Doctor Avery!" Eliza calls out.

"Yes?" Jackson says barely looking up from his chart. He was still frosty towards her, one of the last to warm up to the Minnick way.

"Murphy said you let her take charge of the burn unit last night. Thank you. She learned a lot," Eliza smiles with an air of professionalism.

"Yeah, well. You're welcome?" Jackson says suspicious of what she was going to ask next.

"I was hoping you'd let Doctor Warren take charge of the nerve regrafting this morning," Eliza looks down at her notes to make sure she had the right surgery.

"I was going to do that anyway," Jackson says, exasperatedly.

"Great! I can't wait to watch. Warren, I'll see you in the surgery." Eliza nods to Arizona as she leaves. Before she even rounds the corner, Jackson grimaces.

"I still don't like her. Even if her and Webber are working together now." Jackson states.

Arizona does what she has done for weeks now, which is make noncommittal noises and hoping no one would explicitly ask for her opinion.

"I like her," Ben says enthusiastically.

"I know. You've said that. A lot. Go do a full patient work up, Mr. Lead Surgeon," Jackson says, sarcastically. However, the sarcasm is lost or ignored by Ben who happily grabs the chart and saunters away. Arizona was going to leave too, when she suddenly has a very bad idea. She was going to try and get information from Jackson.

"Hey!" She stops Jackson from walking away.

"Hey?" He responds, he turns back around.

"How are you?" She tries to sound normal, but that was a question they had never really asked each other. When he looks confused, she plays it off, "I mean. What's up? How's Harriet?"

"Um, nothing is up. And Harriet is great. Growing a mile a minute. April swears she starting to speak. But I think she was just making gurgling noises," He smiles thinking of the other night.

 _April was with Harriet on the rug while Jackson sat down beside them on the couch. April was playing a game of peek-a-boo that Harriet was enthralled in. Jackson was sure that Harriet's laugh may be his favorite thing in the world, well besides April's laugh. The baby was making gurgling noises, when suddenly April eyes widen and she turns towards Jackson._

" _Did you hear that?" April asks, excitedly._

" _What?" Jackson was pretty sure he just heard spit leave his daughter's mouth._

" _She said tortoise! She said tortoise! Our baby is genius," April holds up her daughter and starts giving her kisses. "Yes, you are. Yes, you are."_

 _Jackson didn't have the heart to tell her that she definitely did not say tortoise. Or anything. At least for a few more months. But, he loved watching April glow with pride. They both couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the night._

"Oh, good so April is still living there?" Arizona sighs with relief.

"Yes. Why?" He turns toward her seriously. He was confused by this line of questioning. There was no way that Arizona learned about last night, but she was acting extra squirrely.

"Oh no reason. I just hadn't heard much. I wasn't totally sure. That is great about Harriet! We should have a play date between Sofia and her when Sofia is in town," Arizona starts to back away down the hallway.

"Uh. Sofia is seven and Harriet is still a baby," Jackson looks at Arizona like she has gone crazy and maybe she has.

"What? Sofia loves babies. Okay, I'll see you later.," Arizona yells before she turns the corner.

When she is out of sight, she finally lets out a breath. Wow, she has to be better at these stealth missions. However, Jackson seemed generally unaware of any changes in the water. Or he was very good at hiding it. That means that Riggs and April were happening without his knowledge. Arizona was not going tell another secret of April's to Jackson, she had learned her lesson the last time. No, she was going to have to get the information from the source.


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note: Sometimes drastic things have to happen for you to realize what you really want._

When April finally enters the cafeteria for lunch, she is immediately bombarded with a whole table of people she is not in the mood to talk too. Arizona is eating lunch with Maggie, Alex, and Meredith. April had to fight the urge to turn right around and leave, but before she can she hears someone call her name.

"Keps!" Riggs was calling her over from a table in the back. April lets out a sigh of relief and walks over.

"This is probably not helping stop Arizona's head from spinning," April points out, but she sits down anyway.

"Yeah, well. Can't sit at that table or Meredith will get mad. And yes, I know how ridiculous this all is," He says honestly as he takes a bite of his sandwich.

"Well, I can't sit there either. I'll get dirty looks from Maggie and Meredith. And Arizona is Arizona," She commiserates.

"And now your ex-husband is sitting with them." Riggs gestures. April turns around and sees Jackson pull up a chair next to Maggie. There is that gnawing feeling again. Damnit.

"Well, at least we have each other," April jokes as she lifts up her juice to cheers. Riggs laughs and they clink their juice boxes.

Across the room, Arizona was staring at the two surgeons. She was trying to see if they were acting any different than they used too, but they seemed the same. Riggs had just made April laugh about something. Maybe this was going on longer than anyone realized? Maybe this was going on the whole time since Riggs showed up? But Arizona knew that this was impossible. Until fairly recently, Arizona was sure that April was still in love with Jackson, but doing her best to deny it. And he was doing the same. I mean, what sensible exes live together? This whole thing was very very odd.

"Arizona, why are you staring daggers at Riggs and April? They key your car or something?" Alex comments, bringing her back to the present.

"Hmm what? No, I'm not staring at them. Or anyone. I am just enjoying my lunch," Arizona tries to sound convincing. But she can't help but glance in Jackson's direction, who doesn't miss her look. His brow furrows but he doesn't say anything.

"You were definitely staring." Alex replied.

"You shush. Um. April and I are in a tiff so that was why I was staring. Okay? Let's drop it." Arizona knew that this was the wrong crowd to raise her suspicions.

"Yeah, that is enough Kepner talk for me," Meredith states. Both Jackson and Arizona look up at Meredith's harsh comment. "What? She stole my job."

"No, she didn't. You got suspended," Jackson reminds her.

"Whatever," Meredith had a very thick skin and didn't understand when others didn't. Arizona had noticed that Jackson had been better at sticking up for April as of late. Most people were over the whole chief fight, but Meredith was always a little prickly. Arizona knew that Jackson was upset about the Webber thing, but she also noticed that Jackson and April were much friendlier since they returned home from that Montana trip. There were parts of the story that Arizona needed to know to get a whole picture.

"Now, you are staring at Jackson," Alex accusatorily points his fork at Arizona.

"Do you want me to stare at you?" Arizona smiles trying to divert the attention by being charming.

"Just stop staring, in general. You weirdo," Alex grumbles.

"Ignore him. Alex is entering grumpy old man territory," Meredith says, who then changes the subject to the surgery her and Maggie had to perform today.

"I have to go!" Arizona stands up quickly and walks out of the cafeteria without waiting for a response.

Jackson watches as Arizona leaves the cafeteria. She had been acting particularly weird all day. This morning when she was asking about April and his living situation. He wonders if she knows about him and Maggie, but she seemed much more concerned about April and Riggs than him. Jackson looks over and sees April laughing as Riggs spills something down his shirt. He had no right to feel jealous. He knew that April and Riggs were just war buddies, who shared experiences that he will never understand. And the fact that he had spent last night with another woman did not play well in his favor. He tries to center back on the conversation happening at the table, but he just can't seem to focus. Jackson couldn't get Arizona's weird behavior out of his head. He sees April finish her lunch and bid goodbye to Riggs. As she walks past the table, April sends a friendly glance in his direction but doesn't stop to say hello. A few weeks ago, they were inseparable. He remembers their first days back.

" _Bye sweetheart."_

" _Bye nugget, see you later."_

 _Jackson and April stand at the door of the hospital nursery and wave at their daughter as the nursery attendant takes her inside. Without hesitation, they walk together to the attendings' lounge. Surprisingly, there hadn't been any weirdness between them since they had gotten back from Montana. Everything seemed to be back to normal from the outside perspective, yet no one, but Jackson and April, felt the electricity that flowed between them in every interaction._

" _Her six-month birthday is coming up," April points out. They continue to walk side-by-side to the lounge. She felt his hand graze hers and neither moved away._

" _God, soon she'll be going to college and getting married," Jackson fakes shock._

" _Starting her residency, picking a specialty," April matches his faux-concern, furrowing her brow and nodding along._

" _Don't think I haven't seen you whisper Trauma techniques to her as a bed time stories," Jackson turns toward her._

" _What? She's going to make a great trauma surgeon. You saw how quick she picked up on Patty cake. She is a natural," April takes off her bag, puts it into the closet, and grabs her scrubs._

" _Hey, remember we agreed on no parental pressure on career choices." Jackson had enough of that growing up. Harriet's childhood was going to be very different from his._

" _You're right. She can be anything she wants to be. Even a farmer." She jokes and they smile at each other. Jackson tucks a loose hair behind her ear. The unspoken rule of personal space had been forgotten since that night. April looks as though she is going to say something, but they are interrupted by Maggie and Meredith. Jackson takes a few steps back from April so not cause any unnecessary questions. Maggie continues on a rant about her mother's upcoming surgery. He sees from the corner of his eye, April sigh and turn away._

On the surface, everything seemed back to normal. April and him still were co-parenting. Even at this table, Maggie and him were acting just like they had before and Alex seemed content to play along. However, Jackson couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing. Lately, Jackson had been so wrapped up in Diane and Maggie that he didn't feel the cataclysmic shift happening underneath his nose. Everything wasn't fine. And it hadn't been fine for a while.

* * *

Arizona had rushed out of the cafeteria, but stops a few steps outside the doors. She realized that she didn't really have anywhere to go. She just couldn't sit at that table and act normal (not that she was doing that good of a job at it). But before she can actually decide on a destination, April walks through the cafeteria doors. The trauma surgeon looks anything but pleased.

"What? You're stalking me now?" April asks exasperated.

"If I was a stalker, I would have hidden behind that garbage can," Arizona's attempt at a joke does nothing to crack the iciness between the two. "Listen, I know you are mad, but can please talk?"

"Arizona, we are not going to chitchat our way back to being friends." April folds her arms, but she doesn't walk away, which Arizona takes as a start.

"Listen, everything that happened these last months. I'm sorry. It was stupid to get so involved in these hospital politics. But something really life-changing happened to you. Which we totally do not have to talk about. I just want to know that you're happy. So, are you happy?" Arizona watches her friend, who has been looking away the whole time she was talking. Suddenly, April faces Arizona and she can see the tears in April's eyes. April hadn't realized just how badly she needed to talk to someone.

"Oh April…" Arizona says, apologetically. April opens her mouth to say something, but the cafeteria door swings up and Jackson stops short at the sight of the two women.

"Hey…" Jackson can tell that he just interrupted something. When he sees April's face, Jackson can't help himself and takes a step towards her. Concerned, he asks, "April, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing. I have to go," April wipes her eyes and walks away. Jackson goes to follow, but Arizona stops him, shaking her head indicating for him to leave it be. Jackson looks confused but doesn't argue. He stares after April for a few seconds and Arizona takes that as her cue to leave. However, she only takes a few steps before she realizes that she is being followed. He pulls her into one of the on-call rooms.

"Hey woah! Jackson, you know I'm gay right?" Arizona jokes.

"Enough! You know something, Arizona. And don't lie, you are a terrible liar," Jackson has a seriousness in his voice that Arizona has never heard before.

"Jackson, I don't…" Arizona tries to deny it, but Jackson continues.

"I saw you talking to April. She was upset. So who told you? Amelia? Alex?" Jackson's anger is palpable.

"I… well, Riggs told me," God, Arizona had known this secret for less than 24 hours.

"Riggs?" Jackson was starting to think everyone in the hospital knew what happened.

"Yeah, he let it slip. He didn't want too. I pushed," Arizona didn't want any more hospital brawls. She was sick of fights, especially after everything that happened with Alex and Deluca.

"So, April knows?" Jackson's voice is low as if the words were painful to get out.

"Well, I think she suspects that I know if that's what you mean," Arizona could see that Jackson looked lost and she didn't know how to help him. She asks, "Jackson, this is none of my business, but how did this happen?"

"I don't know. I don't know," He sits down on the bed and looks defeated.

"I mean, are you okay? What's going to happen? Is she going to move out?" Even in their darkest moments, Arizona always thought that Jackson and April would find their way back to each other.

"Arizona, I don't know. I was hoping to keep it quiet. Maggie and I, we both agreed it shouldn't have happened. I just don't want anyone, especially April, getting hurt." He is an idiot that was the only thing he knew for sure.

"Maggie?" Arizona is confused where the cardio surgeon comes into this mess.

"Yes, she doesn't want what happened last night getting out either. We both want to move on," Jackson had tried to pretend that everything was normal, even sitting next to her at lunch. But, things had changed and he had to accept that.

"You slept with Maggie?" Arizona says out loud, hoping that she was wrong.

"Yeah… Arizona, what the hell do you think we have been talking about?" Jackson wasn't sure if Arizona was still processing or messing with him.

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you and Maggie happen before or after April and Riggs?" Arizona is trying to get this straight in her head. If Jackson was seeing Maggie, why was he upset about April and Riggs?

"Riggs? What are you talking about?" Jackson's eye grow wide and his brain starts firing off a million possibilities. What the hell did she mean April and Riggs? Did April make a similar misstep? No, she wasn't like him, she wasn't going to accidently fall into bed with someone (well, again). If April sleeps with someone else, it would be deliberate and because she had serious feelings for them. This made Jackson lightheaded and nauseous. Was April falling for someone else? Was Jackson really that unobservant?

"Nothing. I.. Nothing." Arizona could see that Jackson had no idea about Riggs. Goddamnit. She really was the worst secret keeper.

"What do you know?" Jackson needed to know all the details how this happened. He towered over Arizona, but she was not one to get pushed around.

"You know what? No. Talk to April. I am not getting in the middle of this again," Anymore meddling from her would only make things worse. Arizona stops with her hand on the door handle. Without turning around, she gives some final sage advice, "Jackson, tell April. Be honest about what you want."

Jackson is once again left alone with his thoughts.

* * *

After the Arizona debacle at the cafeteria, April headed to ER to get her head straight. Some may find it odd that the most chaotic place in the hospital was where April felt the most calm. See, in the ER, every problem has a solution. It may take some creative thinking, but there is always something that can be done. She had the answers here. Out in the real world? Not so much.

She shakes her head when she thinks about Jackson. Of course, he had to be the one to walk out when she was crying. She knew that he would be asking her about it later. April was hoping to just avoid the whole thing. If she doesn't talk to Jackson, then things don't have to change.

"April, missed you this morning," Owen says from the ER desk. When April doesn't respond, Owen taps her on the shoulder causing her to jump at the unexpected interruption. He laughs, "Didn't mean to startle you."

"Sorry, weird morning. How's the board?" She walks over to the ER board to see how many patients that they had.

"It's actually a pretty quiet day. A few consultations, but so far no surgeries," Owen updates her.

"Ah, okay," April was hoping that she could get her mind off everything with some trauma. Not that she was hoping people would get seriously hurt, maybe just an unstable fracture? Or internal bleeding?

"Sorry to disappoint," Owen says, amused by his friend's dismayed expression. He returns to updating his tablet as April takes a look around the quiet emergency room. There was an intern taking the blood pressure of a very severe looking woman and a teenager holding ice to his kneecap. Nothing that exciting. She turns back and watches Owen for a few seconds, before she says.

"Owen…"

"Yeah?" He says without looking up.

"I'm moving out of Jackson's," she blurts. She takes a deep breath, it was the first time she had said it outloud. Owen looks surprised at the proclamation and sets down the tablet.

"I'm sorry to hear that," He says, sincerely. "Any particular reason why?"

"It's time." April shrugs. She can feel the tears rise, but she tells herself that she isn't going to cry. She continues, "It's not that I am not grateful for Jackson taking us in. He really supported me through everything and he is such amazing father. But Harriet is finally sleeping through the night. I just think the longer we wait, the more complicated it will become."

Owen doesn't say anything, but just nods sympathetically, which causes April to spill even more.

"I am being selfish, right? I am hurting Harriet because I need some space. Jackson and I had this night a while back. And it just reminded how we were. I want to feel that again. But I don't know how to do this. I never pictured myself as a single mother. It has been so nice raising Harriet together, maybe I should…"

"April. You are doing the right thing," Owen interrupts her. He puts a hand on her shoulder and she relaxes. He always had a way of calming her down.

"I am?" April had no idea how badly she needed to hear those words.

"You are an amazing mother. Harriet will be just fine. Moving forward isn't a bad thing to do, it may be the healthiest thing you can do," Owen knew from experience. Sometimes, you have to let go. April sighs, this had been eating her up inside. Owen adds, "And if you and Harriet need a place to stay, you can move in with me for little bit."

This causes April to smile, before she realizes the implications.

"Is Amelia still not living there?" She asks, solemnly. Owen was always there for her, but he rarely seeked out help himself. Owen looks away.

"It may be time to take my own advice and move forward," He puts on a brave face, but April can see the hurt.

"I'm so sorry." She replies.

"Some differences just can't be rectified," He states. Suddenly he remembers something, "Also, Arizona came by asking vague questions about you and Riggs. I don't have to kick his ass, do I?"

"No. No more fights, please. I'm doing him a favor, you don't have to worry," She smiles, which he returns.

"Why don't you head home early? Spend some daylight hours with your daughter. I'll cover for you." He states. April is incredibly grateful for her friend. She gives his arm a squeeze and heads up to the nursery to pick up her daughter.

* * *

The rest of the day is uneventful for Jackson. He didn't see April again, only a receiving a text that she and Harriet were heading home early. When he gets home, the house was quiet. Jackson notices April's purse on the couch and heads up to Harriet's room, knowing that it was where she was likely to be. When he gets near, Jackson can hear April's soothing voice. He stands and leans against the doorway, careful not to disturb them. April was faced slightly away from him, so he could only see the profile of her face. She was sitting in the rocking chair, one of the only things leftover from Samuel's nursery, and singing softly to a dozing Harriet. He smiles as he recognizes the song, _Leaving On A Jetplane_ by John Denver. It was always one of April's favorites. He listens as she slowly rocks back and forth, smiling down at her daughter and singing her to sleep.

" _Now the time has come to leave you, one more time let me kiss you,  
then close your eyes, I'll be on my way.  
Dream about the days to come when I won't have to leave alone,  
about the times I won't have to say:  
kiss me and smile for me, tell me that you'll wait for me, hold me like you'll never let me go.  
'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane, don't know when I'll be back again. Oh, babe, I hate to go.  
I'm leaving on a jet plane, don't know when I'll be back again. Oh, babe, I hate to go."_

Jackson watched over this scene in reverence. April's face is illuminated only by the nightlight in the corner of the room. It gives her hair a shimmery texture and her hazel eyes seem to glow. God, she was beautiful. In this perfect moment, Jackson realized something. He had been running around all day, feeling so lost. He was so scared that if April found out about Maggie that it would ruin everything. But the fact is last night happened because he was scared. He was scared to open up the part of him that Montana had reminded him. That night: the two of them, it was like a dream. He remembers how he barely slept, desperate to soak up every minute of having April in his arms again. The way her skin felt against his, the way her lips tasted. It felt so right that it sent him spinning.

Jackson knew that they weren't the same people that were the last time they were together. And he used to think that meant that they shouldn't be, that it wouldn't last. But maybe it meant that it would finally work, that they could be a real family. He had spent the last year feeling like something was missing, like no matter what he did, the pieces in his life never seemed to fit. Jackson knew the truth now; he was in love with April Kepner and he always would be. He had visions of them together: April and Jackson, happy and in love, with Harriet and another on the way. A real family, taking walks in the park, family costumes for Halloween, holidays together. Since the divorce, he had tried to forget those thoughts, pushed them back he always thought it was just a fantasy. But he knew now. This was what he could have. This is what he wanted. He didn't want to fight it anymore. He wanted to tell her everything. _I love you. I miss you. I want us to be together forever._ He just hoped to God that it wasn't too late.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: Jackson tries to figure out how to tell April, while she has to figure out what she really wants._

April had heard Jackson come home and stand at the edge of the room. She wonders if that is why she chose to sing that song to Harriet. _'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane, don't know when I'll be back again._ It had always been one of her favorites. It was on the playlist that Jackson and her would listen on repeat during car trips down the coast. They used to argue whether it was a sad song or happy song. Jackson had always insisted it was sad, stating that the guy was leaving and wasn't bringing her with him. _What could be happy about that?_ April, always the optimist, had believed that it was happy, he was going to come back with a wedding ring! But now, April couldn't help but see the tragedy in it. As much as the singer wanted to stay, they had to say goodbye.

April looks down at her daughter, who was fast asleep. After leaving the hospital, she had spent the afternoon walking around with Harriet outside. They had gone to the park and walked through the neighborhood for a while. Harriet had even fallen asleep against April's chest while they were sitting on a bench in the park. April was so in love with this human, she thought she was going to burst. She was scared about the future, about all the changes that may happen. But as long as Harriet is happy and loved and healthy, nothing else compared. She carefully puts Harriet in the crib and gives her a sweet kiss goodnight. She takes a deep breath and faces Jackson. She is confused by the look on his face, his eyes almost seems to be glistening, as though he was fighting off tears. But maybe that just the trick of the light.

Jackson quietly walks over and kisses his daughter goodnight. The two parents tip-toe out of the nursery and close the door behind them. They pause in the hallway, unsure of what to do. They both had such momentous things to say to each other, but neither knew where to start.

"Do you want some tea?" April asks, breaking the tension. Jackson nods. They walk down the stairs in silence. Jackson felt his heart beating loudly, he wondered if April could hear it too. She heads to the kitchen, while he stays in the living room. He wish he had some plan. He had no idea where to even start. Wow, he really did have the worst timing. Why the hell didn't he figure out the truth a month ago, a week ago. Even if he had just turned to her in Montana and told her he loved her, when they were happy and in bed, things might be different. There wouldn't be more obstacles that he created between them. He was mentally kicking himself for this when April enters the room with two cups of tea and sits across from him. Jackson hasn't been this nervous around April in a long time. The last time, he was standing in a barn waiting for her answer. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

 _He stood up in front of everybody. There were gasps and there were stares, but Jackson didn't care. His eyes were locked on April's; the look of shock apparent on her face._

" _And I think you love me, too." Jackson felt the rest of the room vanish."Do you?"_

 _There they stood. It was just her and him and nothing else mattered. He felt his heart thump loudly in his chest and adrenaline spread throughout his body. It was now or never. Time stopped. He was stuck in this moment, unsure of what would happen or even what could happen. He just knew he had to say it. And he had to say it loud._

 _April drew in a breath. Anticipation electrified the room. No one moves, scared that any sudden movements would disrupt the equilibrium. Jackson's eyes don't leave April._

 _Do something. Anything. He pleads._

 _Finally, after what felt like centuries, April slowly walks down the steps, carefully choosing each of her movement. Her eyes are cast down until she is right in front of him. She looks up, her hazel eyes full of emotion._

 _She smiles, so does he. This is a dream. She takes his hand and they run._

Jackson looks at the beautiful woman, across from him. She is so many things to him, he didn't know where to start. She was his best friend, the mother of his children, the only woman he has ever really loved, and his ex-wife. How does one reconcile that history? How do they move forward? Jackson also realized that she may not want to after he tells her what he has to tell her. He sighs and takes a sip of the tea, it was _calming chamomile_. Fitting.

"So…" She begins.

"We should.." He states.

"Talk," They say it together. Both of them smile, but it does nothing to diffuse the situation.

"Listen April, something happened," Jackson was going to just jump in. But before he can continue, he notices a few boxes stacked against the door. Confused, he asks, "Are those…?"

"Yeah, um… moving boxes," April nods. She had started packing this afternoon.

"You're moving out?" Jackson stands up and starts to notice most of her stuff around the room were gone. "Were you going to tell me or just hope I wouldn't notice?"

"Jackson… this is me telling you," April rises and grabs his hand, squeezing it gently, but he pulls away. She was hoping that this wouldn't dissolve into a fight.

"Is this about me and…" He turns to her. Jackson was trying to wrap his head around this. Of all the scenarios he ran through his head, for some reason, April leaving for good wasn't one of them.

"Maggie?" April finishes the thought. It was just a guess. She was hoping she was wrong, but from the look on his face, she knew she wasn't. This news knocks the wind out of her.  
"How did you find out?" Jackson asks, apologetically.

"I didn't. You didn't come home last night. It doesn't take a rocket scientist… or a cardiothoracic surgeon to figure it out," She sighs. The information hurt, but weirdly, she also felt a sense of relief. "I guess it is nice to know that I am not crazy."

"It didn't mean anything. April, it is not going to happen again. I never wanted to hurt you..." Jackson takes a few steps toward her, hoping to prove how sincere he really is. However, April backs away. She couldn't think straight, when he's in such close proximity.

"Of course, it meant something," April narrows her eyes. He may be able to think that sex doesn't matter. But she wasn't built like that.

"That's not what I meant. I messed up, I know that…" Jackson tries to explain.

"You know what, Jackson? Honestly, you didn't do anything wrong," She rubs forehead and laughs slightly at the irony of what she is about to say. "If anything, you did something right."

"What are you talking about?" Jackson asks, unamused. He did not see the humor in this situation.

"You moved on! That is what divorced people are supposed to do… Isn't it?" April knew that this was a rhetorical question, but she really wanted the answer.

"April," Jackson is shaking his head. "Stop with this understanding bullshit. Yell at me! Throw things at me! I deserve it."

"I'm not angry. I swear, I'm not," April said sincerely; she really meant it too. "If it wasn't her, it would have been someone else...eventually. Right? You had to dip your toe."

Jackson couldn't argue. Somehow, the understanding was worse than any fight that they've had. She was using his words back to him. Jackson didn't realize how empty those words really were. How much he was lying to her and himself every time he tried to help April move on. He thought moving on would bring them happiness. But he was fooling himself. He loves April and he always will. Now, it might be too late. He looks at her and feels dizzy, like the floor is slipping out from under him. When he doesn't say anything, April continues.

"You and I… We have been in denial. I think we've both been scared to really move on. I know that I have. It just felt so right, being here, raising Harriet with you. We didn't get this chance before. I think we were trying to make up for everything that happened. And maybe we did. We have given Harriet everything that she needs. Now, we have to do what we need."

"So what you _need_ is to leave?" He asks. He wanted to grab her and tell her he loved her. He wanted to kiss her. But he couldn't do any of those things. He didn't have that right anymore.

"I just need to move forward, Jackson," April states, honestly. She didn't know how else to say it.

"Forward?" Jackson hated the vague term. Jackson's cluelessness is finally waning on April and she begins to lose her temper.

"Am I just supposed to wait here until you start seriously dating someone, fall in love, get married?" April's voice breaks. She was sick of waiting, she couldn't do it anymore."Do you really want to do the same?"

"No… But this? This isn't what I wanted," Jackson gestures to the moving boxes and her. "None of this, is what I wanted."

"Well... this is where we are," April shrugs, defeated.

He sits down on the couch and covers his face with his hands. She sits down next to him.

"When?" He asks, finally.

"What?" She answers, confused.

"When are you leaving?" He finally looks at her, again.

"The lease starts the first." She sighs. She couldn't wait another month, so she had to take it.

"That is in four days," Jackson's eyes widen. Goddamnit. He thought he'd have at least a little more time to adjust.

"The apartment is only a fifteen minute car ride from here. Five from the hospital. Most of my stuff is in storage, so it won't be that difficult of a move," April states, matter of factly.

"What about Harriet?" He wonders.

"We split the week, just like we agreed on before. We are still co-parents, just like before," She says, sincerely. All Jackson can do is nod. The idea of not being able to kiss his daughter goodnight, kills him.

"Well… you got this all figured out." Jackson feels like he has been run over. He is suddenly exhausted.

April doesn't know what to say, but rests her hand on his shoulder. Jackson turns and really looks at her. There are times he can't believe how beautiful she is. And what an idiot he was for not seeing it sooner. He glances down at her April's lips, that are only a few inches away from him. There is still this electricity that flows between them at every turn. However, April stands up suddenly and the moment passes.

"What are you doing?" She asks, flustered. April knew his looks, and that look was his about-to-kiss-you look. And she almost let him.

"I…" Jackson searches for some rational answer, but he didn't really have an excuse.

"No, seriously. What?" April begins to pace and with each step she becomes more angry. She thought she'd remain calm throughout this whole thing, but this opens old wounds she didn't even know she had. "You just think that I am here for whenever you feel like it. That I am just waiting for you, that I don't have my own ideas about what we are, that I don't have my own feelings."

"Woah, April," He is taken back by the shift in mood that this conversation has taken.

"You were manipulating me!" April shouts.

"Come on, it isn't like that. April, you know that," Jackson explains. He had forgotten how quickly April's freakouts spiral. He thinks they are talking about one thing, but she is already three or four offenses down the list.

"You think that _this_ is still on your terms," She gestures between them. April feels a tightness in her chest, this is something that she has been holding on to for a very long time. She continues, "That I am still bowing and scraping for your forgiveness. Well, I'm not. I had to let that go along time ago, Jackson. I can't keep feeling like I am paying for my mistakes. I came back. I've been right here."

April seems to be waiting for a response, but he doesn't even know where to start. Jackson stands there, trying to absorb everything that she has thrown at him. There is some pain that he has shut away, he has to put away for the good of Harriet. But for April bring them up, sends him reeling.

A few seconds past, then April nods solemnly, like she has come to some conclusion without him.

"The movers will be here tomorrow," She states. Then she walks past him, without another word.

* * *

Jackson stares at the ceiling of his bedroom, unable to fall asleep. He can't even rest his eyes without remembering everything that they said. They had done it though, they had pulled off the band-aid. They had burst the bubble. They bombed their nice safe limbo, and they couldn't go back. He checks the clock, 3:42am. They both had to be at work in a few hours. He rolls over again. Maybe, he should just accept that he is not going to get any sleep tonight. He wonders if April is awake too.

Suddenly, his door opens and he sees a figure enter the room. He lifts his head, April is at the edge of his bed. Somehow, Jackson is feeling both surprised to see her and like he has been waiting for her. He isn't sure if this is a dream, if this is his tired eyes playing tricks on him. All he does know is that sure as hell doesn't want to fight it.

As if they were thinking the exact same thing, wordlessly Jackson lifts the blanket and April crawls in next to him. She rests her head comfortably on his chest and he wraps his arms around her. They fit together, perfectly. For a few minutes, they lay there in silence.

He thinks back on the countless nights that they had spent in each other's arms. The number didn't matter. To count it, would cheapen it. But the feeling of home and love he felt with her, that was irreplaceable. The first time they had fallen asleep together was weeks into their hooking up. When they started out, they both agreed to not fall asleep because sleeping with someone was much different than _sleeping_ with someone. However, there was one night where they were both too tired to move and fell asleep next to each other. When they woke the next morning, April was resting her head on his chest, just like she was now, and her legs were thrown over his. Jackson was surprised at how right it felt to wake up with April. He had been in love with April for a very long time, more than even she knew. He doesn't know if he'll ever be able to hold her like this again.

"I love you." He whispers against her ear. He didn't care if this is a dream or not. He had to say it.

He doesn't say anything else, he doesn't know what else there is to say. It doesn't change what will happen in the morning or what they said tonight. But he had just very much needed to say it. He can feel as April falls asleep, her breathing becomes steady and her heartbeat becomes low. While Jackson stays up as long as he can so he can, trying remember every detail of what it is like to hold her. When he finally does drift off, it feels like seconds later, his alarm is ringing. April isn't there in his bed. And there is no sign of her, except he can smell her the flowery remnants of her shampoo.

It wasn't a dream.


	6. Chapter 6

Last night did not go as April had envisioned it. In her type A, always-plan-ahead brain, April had pictured her and Jackson would sit down with their tea, and have an honest and respectful conversation about being co-parents and moving on. They'd hug, they'd cry, and that would be that. What she didn't expect is for Jackson to try and kiss her or how'd angry she'd get or… the thing that happened later. April doesn't know how she found herself outside Jackson's room, with her hand on the doorknob. She wishes she could say that she was sleepwalking or drunk, but no. She had that very stupid idea all by herself.

April had gone to bed furious. She had laid everything out for Jackson and he still did nothing. April knew that fights with Jackson were never normal. Jackson had a tendency to bite his tongue and stew in his anger. He'd wouldn't confront the issue until he was pushed to the edge and it was too late. When she was in Jordan, he didn't tell her how he was really feeling even though they talked on the phone several times a week. He didn't tell her how angry he still was until the divorce papers were served. God, why couldn't he ever just say what he meant in the moment? April didn't want to have to guess what he was thinking anymore.

Lying in a borrowed bed, in a house that never felt like hers, April was wide awake. Her mind just wouldn't turn off. They'd done some damage, there was no going back now. April thought she would feel relief, but all she felt was sick. But she had to remind herself for the millionth time, this is for the best. In trauma, there is so much pain upfront that saves you from pain later on. You have to reset that bone, you have to amputate that limb, and you have to cut, no matter how much it hurts. The alternatives are usually so much worse.

But as April stared into the darkness, all she could think was tomorrow everything was going to change. Jackson and her were never going to live under the same roof, wake up together, or be what they were. Suddenly, April couldn't breathe and the walls felt like they were closing in. She throws the blankets aside and finds herself walking towards his room. With each step, her mind was yelling at her at her to turn around, to not take one step further, to listen to reason. But something was propelling her forward and couldn't fight it. April needed to see him, she needed to touch him, she needed one last...something. So, she entered his room and wasn't surprised when she found him awake. Their fight was weighing on him too, she could see that. After a moment of just staring at each other, Jackson lifts the blanket so that April could climb in beside him. She lays her head against his chest and feels his warmth engulf her. They lay their for a few minutes, both scared to disrupt the dream. They don't kiss or try anything more. This wasn't about sex or their chemical reactions around each other, this was something deeper. This was the struggle of letting go of the person who knows you best, who has been there with you through the darkest moments of your life, who you have loved every single day since the moment you kissed. April thought this could be their goodbye...but then Jackson breaks the silence and the reverie.

 _I love you._

The words whispered faintly into the darkness. It was so quiet, she wasn't sure if she had imagined it. April felt like she had been holding her breath for eternity. Like she hadn't realized she was drowning until she reached the surface. Every nerve in her body wanted to say it back, but something deep down was stopping her. Those words were hidden in a place in heart that had been locked away for a very long time. She relaxed when she realized that he wasn't waiting for her to say it back. Instead, she let herself fall asleep to the rhythm of his heartbeat. It soothed her. Tomorrow, everything would change, but tonight she just wanted to _be_ with Jackson.

However, tomorrow did come, just like it always does. She had snuck out of the room in the early dawn, unable to handle any awkward conversations about what it all meant. Presently, April was sitting in the hospital parking lot. She had gotten to work almost two hours early. She could go inside and update some charts, organize the ER supplies closet, or some other menial task. But April couldn't move. Something was bothering her at this exact moment and she couldn't budge until she remembered what she had forgotten. See, sometime this early morning, April realized that she couldn't remember the last time that Jackson had said those words to her. _I love you._

April had said it plenty of time during their brief reconciliation. She had said it as he left for work, or before they went to bed, or on the phone as they said goodbye. But Jackson never said it back during those times. April thought she understood, that he wasn't ready, that she would have to prove that she was going to stay. Now, April saw how naive she was. Even in his speech after they had slept together where he called off the divorce, he never said the words. All he could manage was, _I want you._ It should have been a warning sign. April should have seen the writing on the wall. If he couldn't even say the words to her, those brief weeks of happiness were doomed from the beginning. However, none of these memories were helping April's present problem. If he hadn't said the words then, when did he last say it?

April thought back to the the eve of Richard and Catherine's wedding, where her and Jackson had talked in front of a wrecked car. " _April, I love you so much...but I don't think I can be here when you come back."_ That talk, those moments had been over two years ago. Had it really been that long? However, April's gut was telling her that wasn't right, but she couldn't remember any other time. That talk was the beginning of the end for them. April couldn't help but wonder if it was fitting that is the last moment he truly meant it. Maybe she was over thinking last night? Maybe, he had just meant it as a friend: I love you, not _I love you-I love you_. Maybe he just saying because he wanted her to stay for the sake of Harriet.

April shook her head, she was going down a dark path. Sometimes, she was so in her head that she couldn't see straight. Yes, she loved Jackson. Yes, she wanted to raise a family with him. Yes, he had hurt her. Yes, she had hurt him. Yes, there are things that cannot be fixed. The more she tried to understand, the less sense it all made.

April stepped out of the car and made her way into the hospital. She had thought last night was going to be a clean break, but now everything was more muddled than before. She didn't know what she was going to say to Jackson if she saw him. She just knew that the next step was moving forward. And that was what she was going to do.

* * *

When Jackson headed downstairs to start the coffee pot, he found April's note on the kitchen table. _Heading into the hospital early, Harriet is still asleep when I left._ _Movers will be here at 4pm._ He wondered if she was avoiding him or really did need to get to the hospital, probably a little bit of both. Jackson walked upstairs to check on Harriet and found her wide awake, enthralled in farm animal mobile above her crib. Jackson couldn't help but smile as he sat and watched his daughter. He knew that Harriet looked like him in plenty of different ways. S _he even has a crinkle between her eyes, like you._ April had laughed to him once. But there were moments that her mother just shown through and never more then when Harriet was smiling. God, that smile was so April that he sometimes felt like his heart was going to burst. Jackson knew that the fight last night and the words he said early this morning would change things. Yet, he hoped that Harriet would know that the truth, that even if her parents didn't end up together, he still loved April and her more than anything in the world. Jackson picks Harriet up and dresses her for the day. He wouldn't get to to do this everyday once April moves out. This realization made him sick. The idea of April, Harriet, and him being a family was the only thing Jackson wanted in this world. So why had it taken him this long to realize that? Jackson couldn't believe how blind he'd been.

 _I can't keep feeling like I am paying for my mistakes. I came back. I've been right here._ Last night, April had opened up old wounds that Jackson thought were gone and healed. Jackson wondered if there were truth to her words that he had been too scared to admit. Maybe, he had been punishing her. Maybe, he thought that the moment that really trusted her to stay that he would open himself to getting hurt all over again. The pain of last year was unbearable. He had lost his son, his wife, and himself. He hadn't known how to stop it. But he couldn't help but think back to everything that April had done in the last year. The emergency delivery of Harriet, moving in with him so that they could raise her together, how even after he treated her, she still supported him with his dad. She had been here and Jackson had been to self-centered to realize.

Jackson decided he needed a plan. He needed to make this right, before he lost what was most important to him forever.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day, April had managed to distract herself with a few traumas, but she left early to meet the movers. She thought that she had successfully avoided Jackson, but after checking with the nursery, apparently neither Jackson or Harriet had been to the hospital at all that day. They weren't at the house either. At first, April was worried, but soon she found a box that Jackson had left, labeled Harriet. He had packed up a few of Harriet's favorite thing for April to bring to the apartment. She felt like crying. April thought that she would be relieved that he wasn't here or that she hadn't seen him, but all she felt was sadness. But she didn't have time to wallow in her heartache, because the movers arrived shortly after.

For the next few hours, April did everything in her power to make the new apartment feel like home. By 9pm, April was exhausted. She had just unpacked the whole kitchen. Since Jackson had bought all new cutlery and cookware for his house, all her stuff had remained in storage. And she didn't think that dedusting would be part of her moving-in plan, it took much longer than she thought. April was putting away her coffee mugs, when she hears a loud knock at the door. She opens it to find Jackson.

"Hey," Jackson was nervous. He fidgets with the gift that he is holding.

"Hi," April was sweaty from moving boxes all evening. They hadn't seen each other since last night. April had texted to ask if he could watch Harriet since she hadn't set up the nursery yet. Before, she can figure out what he is doing here, April notices that Jackson was holding something behind his back. April can't help but ask,"What is that?"

"Oh, um. This is a ficus tree." Jackson hands the plant awkwardly to a surprised April. "Harriet and I had to drive to this tree nursery in Tacoma. It took all day, but it is supposed to bring good luck or tranquility or something to every new household."

"Jackson..." April looks at him confused, she still wasn't understanding the _why_ behind the plant.

"Well see, you and I are turning over a new leaf," Jackson grimaces at his bad pun, but is relieved when he sees April crack a smile. He continues, "Everything that we have been through, everything that has been thrown at us, has lead us here. So I was hoping that this could...I don't know, represent a fresh start for us."

"Yes, but.." April can't help but wonder how he thought this could work, not after everything they both said to each other last night.

"All day, I have been playing the what-if game in my head. But we can't keep looking backwards, it will only drive us crazy," Jackson knew that he had made mistakes, that he had waited too long.

"Jackson…" April doesn't know what to say, all she can manage is to shake her head and fight back the tears. This was all her idea, she had been pushing for this new start, but now that it was here, she found herself scared. She was scared to let it all go.

"I don't know what will happen, or where we will all end up. But April, here is what I do know: you will always be my best friend, the person who knows me best. And I will always love you. And I will always be here for you and Harriet, forever." Jackson reaches toward April and wipes the tears falling down her cheek with his thumb. As if it was second nature, April rests her head against his palm. Jackson says softly, "So we don't have to be afraid of change and we don't have to be afraid of moving forward. Because we are family. And I'm not going anywhere. Okay?"

"Me either," April states solemnly. The stand in silence for a few seconds, before Jackson nods and turns to leave. But April stops him, "Wait!"

April puts down the ficus tree that she was holding and looks up at him. She had to know before she lost her nerve.

"I have to ask you something." It was April's turn to be nervous.

"Anything," Jackson insists.

"I just can't remember…" April struggles to really ask what she wants. "The last time you said what you said last night. I can't remember when and it is driving me crazy."

Jackson is silent for a moment. This was not what he was expecting. He hadn't even been able to think this far ahead of his plan, he thought he would say his peace and leave. Yet, April continued to surprise him. Jackson knew exactly when the last moment he had said _I love you_ , he remembered every detail. But how to show her, Jackson was not sure that she understood the magnitude of what she was asking. However, April took his silence as ignorance and felt instantly foolish. _What the hell was she thinking?_

"You know what. It was stupid, forget I asked," April went to close the door, but Jackson's foot stops it from closing all the way.

"It was late. You were packing, your flight back to Jordan was in a day or two," Jackson began, he stared passed her, remembering the scene clearly. "You kept trying to convince me to come with you, but I was too stubborn. We had been fighting all afternoon and we were both exhausted."

Finally, April could picture the night. It was raining and they weren't speaking, not really. Jackson continues, "And I was so mad at you for leaving me again. I think I was moping, pretending to watch some game on the television. You were just folding your clothes, listening to the record player I had gotten you last Christmas. And your favorite song came on, you turned it up and began singing and dancing along. Suddenly, you stood in front of me, singing both parts to _Ain't No Mountain High Enough._ Even with how angry I was at you, I couldn't help but smile. You kissed me after the song ended and I told you that I loved you." Jackson confesses. He thought about that moment, all the time.

"You agreed to come with me to Jordan that night, but you never showed up to the flight." April recalls.

"I was at the airport." He states and April looks up at him surprised. "I sat in the parking lot for about an hour, trying to decide what I should do. By the time I had come to my senses, the plane had just taken off."

"You never said," April had thought he had just given up, that was why she didn't call while she was away.

"I thought that the universe had made the choice for me. But I was just being a coward, I was scared that I wasn't enough for you." Jackson whispers that last part. He had never said any of this outloud.

"Oh, Jackson,"April can no longer hold it, her tears flow freely down her face. There were so many things that they hadn't talked about because it was too painful. God, if they had just been honest with one another, things may have been different.

"April, that may have been the last time I said it outloud. But I never stopped loving you, not for one second. Even at my lowest moments, I love you," He implored. Before he can say anything else, April grabs him and pulls him into a hug. They stand there for a while, neither wants to be the first to move away.

"I love you, too. And I will be here, always," April whispers as Jackson pulls her in tightly. It was the first time that they had both exchanged the words to each other in a very long time. Jackson doesn't want this hug to ever end.

 _Waahhhh._ They both jump at the sound of a baby crying. April is confused until she sees Jackson pull out a baby monitor from his coat pocket.

"She's asleep in the car. Or she was," Jackson explains. April nods and wipes the tears from her eyes. They walk Jackson back to his car and April kisses Harriet goodnight. They don't say anything else, everything that they needed to say has been said. She watches as Jackson gets in the driver seat and waves goodbye as he pulls away. April turned back to look at her new apartment and the promises of a fresh start. It didn't feel so scary anymore, knowing that Jackson would always be there if she needed him.

 **Three Months Later:**

The months had gone by fairly quickly. Now, that it wasn't just assumed that they would see each other at home, Jackson made a point to try and see April everyday. They set plans to walk Harriet around the park together, to have coffee and discuss their days, and even weekly tupperware picnics with Harriet out on the quad, something they hadn't done since they were interns. For all intents and purposes, the new normal was working out nicely.

There was just one thing; Jackson was about to go blow it all up… well maybe. He had talked himself out of it a few times, but Warren had given him a good push.

"Do it. You got nothing to lose and everything to gain," His friend's pep talk was after Ben Warren had to sit through another conversation that somehow always turned back to April. Jackson was usually more subtle than that, but these days he had it baaaaad.

"Listen, no. We are in a great place." Jackson explained, feebly.

"Exactly," Ben sat back in the chair as if to rest his case.

"But what if it ruins everything?" Jackson begins to pace.

"And what if it is something you both want?" Ben had watched these two people afraid to say what they really felt. Goddamnit, it was time.

"Well, shit." Jackson couldn't fight the logic. "Okay, I gotta do it, don't I?"

"Hell, I've been saying this this for months now," Ben Warren had not seen his friend this giddy, since, well ever.

"Alright. Tonight." Jackson nodded and looked pleased at his own bravery.

"Nope, now." Ben pointed down the hallway, April was leaning against the nurse's station. "No time to waste."

Jackson took a minute look over April, while she was distracted. Her red hair was down except for a braid pinned to the side. Jackson knew that was how she kept it out of her eyes. She was looking over a chart and he saw her brow furrow and her lips purse, which always happened when she was trying to figure out the best course of treatment. Jackson smiled, he really did love everything about her.

"Don't be such a teenager. Go get the girl." Ben gave him the metaphorical and physical push forward. Jackson took a deep breath and headed towards April. She looks up as he approaches and her face lights up.

"Hey you. Oh, you have to see the face Harriet made last night, you are gonna melt," April pulls out her phone and shows him a picture of a confused Harriet, looking at the ficus tree that Jackson had brought over those months ago. April laughs, "She could not figure out what that was. It was so cute."

Jackson laughs with her. "God, she is getting so big."

"You say that everyday," April says, teasingly.

"I meant the tree, but Harriet too." Jackson jokes. April lets out a loud laugh. Making April laugh and smile was still one of his favorite things to do. Jackson has to focus, there is something that he is supposed to do. He continues, "Hey, listen…"

"Hmm?" April had returned to updating her chart, but pauses from her work when Jackson doesn't continue right away.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner," Jackson felt like his palms were sweaty as he waited for her answer

"Sure, I was going to try and make paella tonight or you can have the leftover mac and cheese that I made for Harriet, yesterday, if you want to come over" April offers, happily. However, this was not what Jackson had in mind.

"No, I was thinking, you and I go out for dinner, without Harriet. Richard and my mom can babysit." Jackson offers.

"Just the two of us? What, like a date?" She was joking, but when Jackson nods enthusiastically, April nearly drops the tablet that she is holding. Whatever she thought was going to happen today, this was not it.

"Yes." Jackson nods, before pointing out. "A date. Well, a first date to be exact. We never actually had one of those, did we?"

"A first date? Jackson, are you crazy?" April tried to laugh, tried to convince herself that he was kidding, but the look in his eyes told her otherwise.

"No, I am not crazy. I feel like I am thinking clearly for the first time in a very long time. We can't rectify the past and carrying around all the mistakes we both have made is unfair. So, we started with a new beginning, we turned over a new leaf. And now, I would very much like to take you on a proper first date. I am talking flowers, nice dinner, and drop you off at your house before 10pm, like a gentleman."

April stares at Jackson as he patiently waits for her response. These past months had been great. They were finally getting into the groove of their new arrangement: separated, but raising their kid as a family unit. So what if, Game of Thrones nights became a weekly thing, long after Harriet goes to bed. Or the late night phone-calls that start with saying goodnight to Harriet, hours later, they would still be on the phone, talking about work or their day. How the family photo of the three of them sat on her bedside table always makes her smile as she falls asleep. God, who was she kidding? No time or space had diminished her feelings for Jackson. April was so sick of talking herself out of the things she wanted. She didn't want to think, she just wanted to do. So once again, April follows her heart and it leads straight to Jackson.

"Okay," She agrees and warmth spreads through her whole body as she sees Jackson smile.

"Okay?" Jackson feels like he is floating on air.

"First date, no funny business though." April nods. Instantly, they are both beaming at each other, unable to hold in their excitement.

"How does 7:30pm sound?" He asks.

"That sounds perfect." April agrees.

As they both head down the hallway in opposite direction, Jackson and April realized something at the same time: maybe moving forward didn't have to mean moving on.


End file.
